


Remember Me, Once in a While

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John remembers Mary in an unconventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me, Once in a While

Kate is blonde. Kate is green-eyed. Kate is matter-of-fact. Kate is innocent as snow is white and water wet.

Sondra of the haunting in Alpharetta. Sondra is blonde. Sondra is green-eyed. Sondra is a good cook. Sondra is untouched by war.

What's her name in the diner in Baltimore. Victoria is blonde. Virginia is green-eyed. Veronica is temperamental. Valeria has never come within spitting distance of the supernatural.

Ellen is brunette. Ellen is brown-eyed. Ellen is caring. Ellen is intimately familiar with what hunting does to a person.

John fucks Kate and Sondra and Viviana. John never fucks Ellen.


End file.
